


Hero

by Teakany



Series: canada song fics [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew comes home and emotional wreck. His husband Alfred steps up to be his hero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> second time trying to upload this... 
> 
> I felt i needed cutesy and fluffy after so much angst. Alfred's adorkable!

Alfred was in the kitchen finishing up dinner when he heard the door close. he smiled and walked into the living room “welcome home matt- ” his face dropped. He had known Matthew long enough to know It had been a bad day. not just a ‘I’m bitchy because I’ve had a bad day so don’t piss me off or I’ll yell till someone cries’ bad day… those were scarey, though thankfully rare. no, It was a ‘my day was so bad I’m going to lock myself in the bedroom and cry’ kind of day. The american knew he needed to act fast or he was going to be sitting in front of a piece of wood begging for the door to be unlocked while listening to the heart wrenching sobs.

Tears were already on Matthews cheeks. Alfred walked to him and instantly put his arms around the smaller man. “come on Mattie, lets sit…” a nod and a whimper was all he got in return. 

he sat him on the couch and the golden curl covered head instantly buried against his shoulder. The smaller man shaking with silent crying. “shhhhh Mattie it’s okay... “ he pulled out his phone with one hand while the other rubbed up and down his husbands back. a few clicks and a familiar tune, the one that had been played at their wedding, started playing. he placed it down and whispered along with the words

“Let me be your hero”

Matt laughed once through his crying. Alfred stood and grabbed his hand “would you dance if I asked you to dance?” he pulled him up and wrapped him close “would you run and never look back?”

Matt's weak voice came muffled “would you cry, if you saw me crying? “

Alfred leaned down and kissed the top of his head and whispered “would you save my soul tonight?”

he pulled Matthews face up and brushed his thumb across his lower lip “would you tremble if I touched your lips? would you laugh? oh please tell me this?” 

as if on cue he got a small chuckle and a small smile broke out, Al pressed his forehead to his loves and adjusted the next line “I would die, for the one I love” 

Matt muttered “hold me in your arms tonight.”

Alfred smiled wider and lead him dancing around the room. “I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain” he leaned down and brushed a kiss on the salty lips. 

“I will stand by you forever,” matt's voice was a little louder now “you can take my breath away”

“would you swear that you’ll always be mine?” Matt sung smiling now. Alfred nodded, The violet eyed dancer now gave a mock look of fear “would you lie? would you run and hide?” 

Alfred shook his head, then dramatically threw a hand to his forehead. he practically yelled “Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?!”

Matthew was singing through laughter now “ I don’t care” he held the taller blondes face in his hands “you’re here tonight”

They kissed. Alfred bent his knees slightly and pulled his arms tightly around the younger mans waist, he straightened his legs and lifted Matthew off the floor. It broke the kiss and the sounds of laughter filled the room. the lyrics were background noise now. Violet eyes looked down from their new found hight into sparkling blue ones. Alfred flashed a giant boyish smile “I can be your hero Mattie” 

Mattie giggled and his eyelids half lowered as he ducked his head and muttered “you can take my breath away Alfred” against soft lips before they connected. 

Dinner went untouched.


End file.
